fictional_elevatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Schindler O-Series
Schindler O-Series (more commonly known as Schindler Office) is an elevator model produced by Schindler, mainly made for high-rise buildings on Planet Elevator and in Dillydale. Some Schindler O-Series elevators can also be seen in car parks, shopping centres, hotels, (sometimes) shops, and (sometimes) train/bus stations. Description Generally, Schindler O-Series elevators were made for office buildings. The model was released 8 years after the M-Series, and is the oldest Schindler model to still be in production today. They were designed to be posh elevators for office and commercial use, while the M-Series (at the time) were used for… well… everything else. Over time, O-Series elevators were able to be installed in shopping malls, hotels etc. Even after the Schindler 7000 was introduced (which basically serves the same purpose as the O-Series originally intended), Schindler O-Series elevators were still being produced as the “21st-century variant of the Schindler M-Series”, as said on their website. Fixtures guide Buttons Strange as it may sound, there was no such thing as O-Series buttons – Schindler O-Series elevators use M-Series, D-Series and S-Series buttons. Some early installations may even use R-Series fixtures, but all except one in the entirety of Planet Elevator have had their buttons replaced. Occasionally, Dewhurst, Everbright and Shanghai STEP buttons may also be used. There is even 1 installation of O-Series that was reported to have DMG buttons, and 1 installation reported to be using Dominica Lifts’ black lozenge buttons. LOP indicators & lanterns Schindler O-Series lanterns are chevrons that light up green for up and red for down, as well as a strip in the middle that lights up orange. The chevrons light up when the elevator is responding to a call in the corresponding direction, while the strip lights up when there are no calls for the elevator to respond to, rather it went to that floor according to passenger’s request. For vandal-resistant designs, the lanterns have a dotted pattern when lit up. The LOP indicators on O-Series elevators are always Schindler S-Series, no matter what the COP indicators are. The frame can be mounted horizontally or vertically. COP indicators The COP indicators of a Schindler O-Series are usually M-Series, D-Series (Vander), or S-Series. The grey D-Series variant & Tonic indicators are second-most common. Dewhurst indicators have even been used on O-Series elevators. And there are a pretty large handful of O-Series elevators that have the LOP indicator frame bodged in, with the lanterns acting as directional arrows to show where the elevator is going. Extra (optional) features * Hall prediction – Usually, the strip would light up first to indicate which elevator would be able to take the call. Then, as the elevator arrives, the chevron corresponding with the direction of travel will light up, and the elevator will chime. * Car/Hall call cancel – Like all other elevators, double-pressing a button inside a car will cancel the call. If there are no car calls left, the car will park at the nearest floor, and then serve other calls (if available). A variant of call cancel can also be used, in which that the elevator will cancel all the calls in the opposite direction of travel, when the elevator has finished responding to the last call in one direction. The hall call cancel works in the same way, but the hall call will be cancelled, and the elevator that was intended to serve the call will park at the nearest floor, and then serve other calls (if available). * “Lift returning to main/_____ floor” light & auto-recall – Elevators with this feature will automatically recall to the main floor (or a certain floor) when not in use after a certain amount of time. Usually, elevators with this feature will also have a “LIFT RETURNING TO MAIN/_____ FLOOR” light on the COP. * Elevator floor lighting up/flashing – This feature was only available in 2008, and 2012-present. The car floor will light up/flash three different colours depending on the situation the elevator is in. In the case of an overload, the floor will light up blue; in the case of special modes like independent service enabled, the floor will light up green; in the case of nudge mode, the floor will flash red until the doors have closed; if the elevator is out of service, the floor will light up red. There will also be a light on the COP that lights up if the floor lights are not working. Gallery O-Series Terminal Hall Up.png|An O-Series terminal LOP. This elevator is responding to an up call. O-Series Terminal Hall Down.png|An O-Series terminal LOP. This elevator is responding to a down call. O-Series Terminal Hall Neutral.png|An O-Series terminal LOP. This elevator has only arrived at the floor, and is not responding to any calls. O-Series VR Terminal Hall Down.png|An O-Series vandal-resistant terminal LOP. This elevator is responding to a down call. O-Series VR Intermediate Hall Up.png|An O-Series vandal-resistant intermediate LOP. This elevator is responding to an up call. O-Series VR Terminal Hall Neutral.png|An O-Series vandal-resistant terminal LOP. This elevator has only arrived at the floor, and is not responding to any calls. Category:Fictional models of real elevator brands